I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may support transmit diversity in order to improve performance of data transmission. Transmit diversity refers to transmission of data redundantly from multiple transmit antennas to improve the reliability of the data transmission. A propagation path may exist between each transmit antenna and a receive antenna. The propagation paths for the multiple transmit antennas may experience different channel conditions, e.g., different fading, multipath, and interference effects. Sending the data transmission from the multiple transmit antennas may thus improve the likelihood of receiving the data transmission via at least one good propagation path. It may be desirable to support transmit diversity while retaining other pertinent signal characteristics, as described below.